


Simply Perfect

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [10]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inspired by alot of things xD, wrote this while on the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were given one day off and Jaebum and Jinyoung spent it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Perfect

Jaebum intertwined their fingers together as they walked down the stairs to the subway station. His grip tightens and pulled the younger along to run after the train doors that's about to close. They made it inside and Jaebum lead the other to the furthest end of the train and sat side by side, intertwined hands resting on Jaebum's lap. He turned to the younger and could see Jinyoung's wide smile clearly despite him wearing a mouth mask. That eyesmile Jaebum loves so much, twinkling back at him; it takes real strength for him not to lean forward and place a soft kiss on them.

 

Both of them were covered from head to toe, only leaving eyes to the public. Their manager's idea of 'you have the whole day to yourselves. Do whatever you want just don't get into trouble' was definitely not for these two lovebirds to sneak out together and take the subway openly like this. But he _did_ say 'whatever you want'. Jaebum made sure to pull his beanie really low so as to hide his oh-so-famous twin moles at the corner of his eyelid. They might still get caught, but the thrill is worth it. Jaebum took out his earpieces and tries to put the left side on for Jinyoung. He kept missing the earhole, making Jinyoung giggle like a high school girl. In the end Jinyoung took it and wear it himself. He rest his head comfortably on Jaebum's shoulder padded with a big fluffy scarf as the elder chose one of his playlist in his iPod. The music started playing, replacing the gravely quiet atmosphere of the train. Jinyoung closes his eyes, just feeling Jaebum playing lightly with his hand and the steady breathing of his chest. Their silence is a comfortable one, not needing words to fill their space. Jaebum ran his thumb over the pointy edges of Jinyoung's Bart Simpsons ring; their couple ring. In the eyes of others, it seems cheap; as if Jaebum didn't want to spend more for the person he claimed to love. But Jinyoung loves it. It makes him feel happy and he argues that it resembles young love, where its just two people in love without a problem in world to care. And for Jaebum, Jinyoung's happiness matters more than what the world thinks of him.

 

The train driver announces the station they had stopped at and Jaebum looks down at the younger's noticing that he had fallen asleep. His schedules are packed with the current drama shooting he's having; his first main lead drama. He simply smiled and let the doors closed, planning to get off at any station where Jinyoung wakes up even if its the last.

 

 

They ended up getting off 10 stations after their original stop and Jaebum chuckled when the younger pouted, whining at Jaebum not waking him up earlier. The elder searched up some cafes in his phone with Jinyoung on his side, looking over his shoulder. They went around the area for quite sometime before finding a small cozy cafe at the end of the street. Both of them smiled ear to ear walking freely down the streets without being recognised. They love their job but sometimes idols needed space too. The suddenly drizzle of the rain added on to the already chill weather and they quickened their pace to the cafe.

 

It's an interesting cafe they had stopped by at. Every cubicle is a small hut-like tent, with a small round wooden table in the middle and big bean bags at side. Jinyoung plopped down heavily on one of the grey bean bags and unwrapped his scarf. Jaebum sat beside him on the same bean bag and unwrapped his scarf as well before taking the menu tablet on the table prepared. They ordered an interestingly named latte and few cakes, tempted to try them all from the photos in the menu.

 

Jaebum leaned back and pulled Jinyoung along by the shoulders. He wrapped his arm around the younger's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Jaebum nuzzled the younger's earlobe lightly with the tip of his nose, earning a shiver from him.

 

"I didn't know you were really ticklish," Jaebum murmured.

 

"You obviously do. That's why you keep doing it," Jinyoung scoffed while trying to swat Jaebum away from his ear.

 

Jaebum laughed and hugged the younger closer, leaving a soft kiss on his shoulder. He moved his arm away and fished out his phone from his pocket. Just as he was about to switch his camera mode on, their manager's caller id appeared on the screen instead. Jaebum sighed and actually thought of not answering the call. Jinyoung nudged him with a slight frown and Jaebum gave in.

 

"Oh hyung. What's up?" Jaebum said casually.

 

"I'm not going to ask where the hell are you because obviously you're not going to tell me. Just keep in mind that Jinyoung can't get sick okay. The weather is damn cold right now," their manager said worriedly.

 

"Yes hyung. I'll keep his warm alright," Jaebum said, smirking at Jinyoung. The younger hit his arm playfully but hard, making the other laugh out loud.

 

"Uh huh. Don't get in trouble Jaebum-ah. I'm trusting you on this," he warned and hang up the call.

 

 

It was around 2am when the two quietly tiptoed into the dimly lit dorm, with all the other boys already inside their rooms- either sleeping or doing their own work. They walked to Jinyoung's shared bedroom with the maknaes and the younger turned to Jaebum, leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek. He grinned and wanted to thank the other for the day when Jaebum leaned towards his ear.

 

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" he whispered, caressing Jinyoung's hand in his.

 

Jinyoung grinned and shook his head. "I have schedules tomorrow."

 

Jaebum pouted slightly. "I'll let you sleep. Just.." he looked down at their hands and caressed Jinyoung's knuckles. "Just sleep in my room. Please?"

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Jaebum acting cute all of a sudden but kept smiling. "Fineeeee. Promise you'll let me sleep?"

 

Jaebum's face lit up and nodded.


End file.
